Never gonna be alone
by Emmettcullenforever
Summary: "His cold hands grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him. I want him and I know he wants me too."
1. Ultimatum

**All characters owned and created by Stephanie Meyer. The plot is mine.**

**Chapter 1 Ultimatum**

**BPOV**

It has been three months since he left, since they left me. Three months of feeling empty, just letting the days pass by. Every morning I wake up feeling exhausted but numb at the same time. Looking at myself in the mirror I saw the same thing every day no life, no spark just empty, doll brown eyes. I lost weight, haven't comb my hair for what seems like an eternity. I just didn't care anymore. Every morning and every night my mind would wonder off to the day he left me, alone in the woods completely heartbroken.

¨I don't love you anymore, you are not good enough for me.¨

¨Edward, please don't do this.¨ I sobbed

¨Goodbye Bella.¨ and just like that he ran off. I tried to follow him, I yelled his name and nothing. He left his heart and soul behind, buried deep within me. I snapped back to reality when I heard a knock,

¨Bella, I have to talk to you¨ Charlie said. Suspicious of this I put my robe on and let him in.

¨What is it dad? ¨

He walked around the room for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts. I looked down at my feet waiting for whatever to be said. I heard him take a deep breath and what I heard him say shocked me to my core.

¨I talked with your mother, Bella. We are worried and terrified of what's happened to you. A boy leaves you and you cut everything out, your friends, your family and yourself. You are doing all of this just because of some boy. Imagine when you leave this house and you deal with the world around you and it's so much for you, how are you going to handle yourself Bells? This situation has shown me you are not mature enough to handle conflict.¨

Each word was like a punch in the gut. I just sat there silent, tears streaming down my face. I didn't know what to say all I knew was that he was right, partly. He didn't know the whole story but I couldn't tell him. It was the secret I had to burry deep within me until the day I die.

¨Your mom and I made a decision together, you have two options¨ He took a deep breath ¨You move back to Florida with your mom¨ I was about to interrupt but he cut me off ¨or stay here but seek counseling. We are giving you a chance to choose Bells, please don't make us chose for you¨ and with that said he gave me one last sad look before going to work.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to tell him everything but what came out was a pathetic sob. Ugh! In my head all I did was scream and scream but my body didn't respond. I was still like a statue for what it felt like an eternity. I couldn't believe this! I know I asked for it, I've been mopping around, staying in my room, just acting like a zombie. Of course my parents will eventually get involve, I just thought they would let me be. Boy how wrong was I. Checking my watch I realize it was 6.30 a.m., with a deep breath, I stood up and started getting ready for school.

On my way, I thought about what Charlie said to me. I didn't want to move to Florida. I liked Forks, yeah it was cold and wet but I got used to it. This the place I feel in love, it means so much to me. What if they come back and I'm not here. I need to stay here! Also I like living with Charlie, he is a lot like me but for me to stay here I need counseling. Ugh! I can't tell a psychologist that my vampire ex-boyfriend dumped me and his vampire family left me without a single goodbye. Dammit! He will lock me up for good!

I need a plan. I need to change in order for me to stay here. I have to hang out with my friends, if I have any left, go to the movies, shopping ugh! maybe with Angela. I can call Jacob, stay out of the house, smile more, and talk with Charlie. I'll do anything to stay here, this way I can avoid counseling or moving with my mom.

That is the plan! Charlie wants to see a new me and his going to get it! I just hope I don't screw up.


	2. Heartless

**Hi everyone! I know the first chapter was a bit short but I did it on purpose lol I hope you guys liked it.**

**All characters owned and created by Stephanie Meyer. The plot is mine.**

**Chapter 2 Heartless**

**EmPOV**

I hate this, I fucking hate this. I love my brother but this is so stupid! It's been three months since we left Forks and everyone was either pissed off or sad. I was pissed! Plain and simple. Edward would mop around the house or locked himself in the room making Jasper feel ten times worse. We never blamed Jasper for what happened and we knew that Bella forgave him just as quickly. We knew it was hard for him, after that day something woke within him and his was doing really good containing his thirst but Edward punished him all the time. Screaming at him, saying things like ¨ now you decide to control it, now! After I left her! Why didn't you learned it before everything happened? ¨ And so on, on. Alice almost ripped his neck off if Carlisle hadn't stopped her.

Edward was being a dick! I knew he could hear my thoughts but I didn't care. I missed Bella, I miss her blush whenever I embarrassed her or whenever she tripped. Everyone missed her, well not everyone. Rose was more than happy to leave. I didn't let it bother me too much, even when it did, so I just stayed quiet watching her while she packed.

We are in Alaska now, very secluded from civilization. Carlisle thought it was best to keep a low profile for a while meaning he will not work and we will not go to school. I didn't understood why he thought this was a good idea. I think it was more to please Edward, giving him some time to heal I guess. My thoughts were abruptly cut off by an argument going between Alice and Edward in the other room.

¨Edward, please I want to talk to her, she needs me now more than ever¨

¨No Alice! I told you we will never speak or see her again. She deserves a normal life and we are not normal so let her be! ¨ he yelled frustrated

¨It doesn't matter what you say or do Edward, she will become one…¨

¨Enough! ¨ he cut her off ¨I don't want to hear about this anymore¨ and with that he ran off

I was already in the hallway when I saw Carlisle, Esme and Jasper coming up the stairs.

¨Darling, are you alright? ¨

¨Ugh! I swear one of this days I'm going to kick his ass! ¨

¨Alice!¨ Carlisle and Esme said at the same time

¨Don't worry sis, I'll back you up¨ she looked up and gave me a small smile in return

¨We all miss Bella but we have to respect Edward's wishes, even if we don't agree with them¨ Carlisle said looking directly at Alice

¨I know but he wants me to stop looking into her future. How can I do when every time is about Bella it hits me like a bullet. I can't control it!¨ she was now sobbing

Jasper hugged her tight but didn't say anything, Carlisle and Esme just looked sad knowing there was nothing they could do and I was just pissed. I'm getting tired of this shit. Edward doesn't control me. I can do what I want when I want and he can't say shit! If we want to see Bella we can, dammit! Hmmm but Rose would never go for it. Edward can't control me but my wife sure can. Feeling defeated, I excused myself and went to my room. Rosalie was there sitting on the bed looking quite annoyed.

¨Baby what's wrong ?¨ I asked while walking towards her

¨You want to know what is wrong with me! Well let me tell you! You are all acting like idiots for a human girl. She is gone, she is gone! For good Emmett! Edward is trying to move on and we should let him.¨ she was screaming now.

¨What do you have against her? She didn't do anything to you, she was very nice to you, even when you weren't!¨ I was getting frustrated and I could tell that she was also.

¨She is human Emmett and I'm not! I'm not! She wanted to give up everything just for immortality, just for love. I would give everything and anything to be her!¨

¨Even me?¨

She was quiet for a minute, thinking her answer. Just knowing she really is thinking an answer, answers my question loud and clear.

¨Emmett, I¨ I waved my hand to stop her

¨I know what you are going to say. It´s always been like that, you love me but you love yourself even more. If you want to leave to do some soul searching, go ahead I won't stop you but don't expect me to be waiting for you when you come back.¨ with that said I shot the door, leaving my heart and soul behind.

**Let me know what you all think **


	3. Healing

**Hi everyone! I think I'm going to try uploading three chapters per day. If I can I´ll try for more. I believe that's fair. We are jumping back to Bella in this chapter. Is the same day when Charlie talks to her. I'm explaining because my husband didn't understand quite well what was going on and I don't want that to happen with you guys lol Enjoy!**

**All characters owned and created by Stephanie Meyer. The plot is mine.**

**Chapter 3 Healing**

**BPOV**

¨Hey guys¨ I said while walking towards the group. Angela smiled kindly, Mike was glowing and Jessica was smiling forcefully but I didn't care.

¨Hey Bella! You look different today, more happy.¨ said Mike a bit too excited for my liking.

¨Thanks! I just had a wakeup call.¨ I said nervous.

¨Cool. Good for you¨ he smiled.

¨Bella, we are going to La Push on Saturday, you should come with us¨ Angela said hopefully.

¨Let me ask my dad and I'll call you tonight.¨ she smiled

We talked for a bit longer until it was time for class. The day was going slowly but okay. I focused the best I could in class, Angela and Ben walked with me to my classes, everything was going according to plan until lunch break.

I was walking towards the table, Angela and Ben were already there, when I saw it out of the corner of my eye, their table. I couldn't help looking, just hoping they were all there. Muscular Emmett, beautiful Rosalie, quiet Jasper, energetic Alice and my love, my heart Edward but there was nothing just an empty table with lost memories. That´s what they are now to me, memories.

The stupid table was mocking me, kicking me literally punching me in the stomach knowing I was trying to get better. It's a big Screw you Bella! , you are not getting rid of me that easily. The ache I felt was so familiar, just creeping inside of me crushing my soul.

¨Bella, are you okay?¨

¨Bella!¨ I heard the voices but I couldn't make out who they belong to.

¨Someone get the nurse, hurry!¨ That snapped me back to reality.

¨No, please no, don't call the nurse. I´m fine.¨ I said looking panicky at everyone.

¨Are you sure? You got all pale, we thought you were going to faint.¨ Angela said worried.

¨I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just remember something stupid that my mom said last night and it got me thinking a little bit too long. ¨ I said laughing.

Angela didn't seemed too convinced but she dropped it. The rest just nodded and went back to their tables. I couldn't tell anyone what happened and the nurse shouldn't know. I didn't want her calling Charlie and explain to him what happened. The last thing I need is a one way ticket to Florida.

I was quiet for the rest of the period. I knew Angela was looking at me but I didn't pay attention to it. I was trying to control my thoughts and most importantly the pain. I guess I've never noticed the table before, I was always lost in my own train of thoughts to not pay attention to what was going around me.

Ugh! How can a stupid table ruin my mood? God, I hate this! I know is going to take some time to heal and get over him but is frustrating knowing the love I have for him will always have some kind of power over me. I took a deep breath, calmed myself down and heated to gym class.

I arrived home surprise to see Charlie´s cruiser outside. I went inside to find him sitting on the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

¨Hey dad, how come you are home so early? ¨ I asked while getting the leftover lasagna for the fridge.

¨It was very quiet today so I decided to come home early.¨

¨Oh, okay.¨ I said awkwardly

¨Bell…Dad.¨ we talked at the same time.

¨Go ahead Bells.¨ I took a deep breath and gather my thoughts.

¨Dad, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I know I haven't been easy this few months but I don't want to move to Florida, I want to stay here with you. I can't promise you that I won't get sad or cry from time to time. I need time to heal dad. He was my first love, is not easy to let those feeling go but I'm going to try my best. I know you've giving me three months but I just need a little bit more time, can you please give me that?¨ Tears were already running down my face as I looked at my father. I've never been this open with Charlie and his shocked expression confirmed it all. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms awkwardly around but I didn't care, I felt his love for me anyway.

¨Take all the time you need Bella, just don't disappear again. I can't see you like that.¨ I could hear the pain I have put him through and I can't do that to him, I won't.

¨I love you Bells.¨

¨I love you too Dad¨ I smiled

And in that moment I felt it, a little spark, a spark of joy. Little did I know that was about to change.


	4. Betrayal

**Hi everyone! I've been noticing a lot of you have been reading but not reviewing, common you guys I need to know what you all think. Feel free to tell me any ideas or how much you liked it or not, is ok **** be honest with me! Lol Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Betrayal**

**EmPOV**

I can't believe I just did that. I let her go, just like that. Oh god! I´m so stupid! Why did I do that? Why? I could've fought harder, I should've save what little was left of our marriage. Instead I gave up just like she did. Oh shut up Emmett! My conscious yelled, what's done is done! You tried, you really did. Taking her to Africa for two months, buying her whatever she wanted, giving her attention, love and patience. She was the one that didn't appreciate all the effort you put in. You knew this was going to happen eventually, she hasn't been herself for quite some time now. You have to let her go, let her find happiness again but that happiness is not with me anymore. I said fighting back.

ENOUGH! This is not your fault, so quit mopping around because you are starting to sound like Edward and its fucking annoying. I laughed at that and headed back home. This is not going to be good, Esme and Alice are probably crying while Carlisle and Jasper do the best at calming them down. I was so far off from that thought when I was getting close to the house and heard all the yelling. Oh boy, here goes nothing.

¨How could you do this Rosalie, to Emmett and all of us, we are your family!¨ Esme yelled crying

¨Esme, I´m sorry but I don´t love Emmett anymore.¨ Wow, I already knew that but damn that really hurt.

¨I love you all very much but I can't stay here anymore, I never wanted this life. You should've let me die Carlisle.¨ The pain in Carlisle's eyes was enough to send Alice to the edge.

¨You BITCH!¨ Rosalie looked a bit shocked at Alice sudden hostility. If it wasn't for Jasper holding her, Rosalie's head would be flying out of her body now. I agree with Alice though.

¨You don't know the rest of the story Emmett so please don't think that way about your wife.¨ Edward said annoyed.

That's it! I moved so fast, that no one noticed it until I had Edward pin to the wall.

¨Oh and you do!¨ I growled ¨You should've told me if you knew something was going on. I had a right to know!¨

¨Em, I'm sorry¨ he pleaded ¨She didn't say anything to me, it was all in her thoughts. It was her decision not mine.¨

¨You should've told me at least giving me a warning.¨ I said defeated

In all my existence I was told that I was the strongest but today all I feel is weakness, I feel so small that the only person I know will make it all better is the person that says she doesn't love me anymore. I let him go just as I felt her hands on my back. I turned around looking directly to the eyes I once loved with all my heart.

¨Emmett this is for the best. I hope you find true happiness and the love you truly deserve. I´ll never take for granted the time we spent together. I do love you but not in the same way. I hope one day you can forgive me. ¨ Before I could say anything she turned around. ¨Edward is leaving with me. He feels is for the best so he can clear his thoughts. We are staying with the Denali´s for a while. Don´t call me, I need some time. Call Edward if you want to know how we are.¨ And with that said they grabbed their bags and left. Everyone was quiet, except for Alice and Esme sobs. I couldn't stand it anymore.

¨Carlisle, I'm going to be in your study. I can't be in my room right now.¨

I didn't wait for his replay as I headed upstairs. I sat on the love seat with both hands covering my face. I thought of every detail of everything that went on today. My wife left me and my so called brother knew it all along and never said a word. I don't know how long I was like this until a pair of small hands woke me from my trance.

¨Em, I'm sorry. I really didn't know she was leaving you. She was always changing her decision, it was hard to keep track of her and of Bella. I should've paid more attention¨ she was looking down at her hands ashamed.

¨Ali cat look at me¨ she looked so sad and confused, poor sissy. ¨This is not your fault. It was going to happen whether you interfered or not. Yes you could've told me but she was confusing you, she didn't want you to know her plan as for Edward, he knew for some time now, judging by the way he was defending her. Please don't feel guilty. I love you sis, always have always will.¨ I hugged her while she cried tears that will never fall. After she calmed down a bit, looked straight at me.

¨So, what now? ¨ she asked

I laughed ¨You tell me, you're the fortune teller, pixie.¨

She punched me in the shoulder while smiling a little. ¨ Hmm I think I'm going to take a walk with Jasper.¨ her eyes looked black for a minute. ¨ Yeap that's what we will do¨ she said while skipping towards the door.

¨Oh and Emmett you should take some umbrellas, its pouring out there.¨ with that she left

What the fuck is she talking about! I swear that pixie is loca! I thought shaking my head. As I looked at the window I thought about Bella. Is this how she felt when Edward left her? Probably. I wonder how she's handling it. No better than me. Maybe she can help me and I can help her! But what if she is not happy to see me, what if she gets disappointed that I'm not Edward or Alice. Just as I was about to not bother with it Alice came storming back in.

¨Oh no you don't Emmett Cullen! I saw your decision and you are going! She will be thrilled to see you so here take this.¨ she handed me five umbrellas, I looked at her curious.

¨I told you! It's raining cats and dogs down there.¨

¨Yeah okay but why five?¨

¨The wind blew the other four, only one survived.¨

¨Ha, I see.¨ I said chuckling a little

¨Emmett, please give this to her.¨ she handed me a letter with Bella's name in the front.

¨It explains everything, please make sure she reads it, okay?¨ I nodded

We went down stairs so I could say goodbye for now. Esme hugged me ¨Tell her how much we love her and miss her. We promise to see her soon.¨

¨I will mom.¨ she smiled

¨Em, tell her I'm sorry and I miss her too.¨ Jasper said looking sad, I nodded.

I grabbed my keys, wave one last time and headed towards the highway. I turned on my iPod, turning up the volume, letting Florence and the Machine remove all thoughts of Rosalie and Edward.

Forks here I come!

**There you have it, Emmett is going to get Bella. For those of you that don't understand Spanish, loca means crazy lol. Remember to review and let me know what you all think. Til next time!**


	5. Nightmare

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for the support you giving, I truly appreciated **** Enjoy!**

**All characters owned and created by Stephanie Meyer. The plot is mine.**

**Chapter 5 Nightmare**

**BPOV**

¨Hey Angela is Bella.¨ I said over the phone

¨Hey Bella! Did you finish the Spanish homework? ¨

¨Ugh! No I haven't started yet. How is it?¨

¨Well is ok I guess.¨ she sounded frustrated

¨Wow if for you is ok for me is going to be a battle¨ she giggled a little at that ¨Ang, I asked my dad about this Saturday and he gave me the ok.¨

¨Bella that´s great!¨ she squealed.

¨Angela did you really squealed?¨ I said laughing

¨Oh shut up Bella¨ she laughed with me ¨I'll pick you up at eight thirty, is that okay with you?¨

¨Eight thirty it is, see you tomorrow at school.¨

¨Bye Bella and good luck with Spanish.¨ she giggled

¨Thanks, I'll need it.¨ we said our goodbyes and hang up.

¨Dad, I'm going to start on my homework. Don't worry about the dishes, ill finish them later.¨

¨Sure, sure.¨ shaking my head a little I went upstairs.

Homework was boring as always especially Spanish. Ugh! Very frustrating, now I know what Angela was talking about. Why do they even bother teaching us Spanish is not like I'm moving to Mexico or anything. I don't normally do this but I guess google translate can help me out a little.

As I checked the rest of my homework a feeling of being watched crawled deep inside me. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I moved around for bit feeling the eyes right behind me, the hairs on my neck standing up. I looked outside my window but I couldn't see anything beyond the trees. It was creepy, for some reason the trees looked evil.

I shut the window quickly and closed the curtains. Is ok Bella, you are safe. You are just being paranoid. No one is watching you. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. I could hear Charlie's snores from the kitchen, I guess the game is over. While finishing in the kitchen, I felt it again. I looked at the kitchen window, jumping a little when I saw my own reflection, silly me. This is really creeping me out. I let the dishes air dry not even bothering to do it myself. I checked all the doors, making sure they were locked and I ran upstairs.

A hot shower is in order, with all this scary feelings I´m having a nice hot shower sounds very nice. The hot water felt so good, soothing my nervous. I stayed like that for a few more minutes until the water started getting cold. Turning it off, putting my towel on; I headed quickly to my room. I picked my favorite Beatle T-shirt and my worn out pajama bottoms. The bed felt so nice and warm, it only took five minutes for the darkness to take me in completely.

I was running deep into the woods, running from someone. I knew they were behind me, I could feel their presence but I had to try. They are too fast, too strong but I can't give up, I'm not going down without a fight. They are toying with me, I can hear their laughter. Don't stop Bella, don't stop.

¨Well, well hello Isabella.¨ she smiled showing me all of her perfectly white teeth. I ran the other way but he was already there.

¨Mmmmm you smell delicious.¨ he said liking his lips

¨You are not the Cullen´s pet anymore¨ she whispered in my ear. I could feel every hair in my body standing up, like a scared cat.

¨It´s too bad I won't get to see poor Edward´s reaction. Maybe I´ll send him some pictures of your mangled body in my arms. Do you think he will avenge you? ¨ she said liking my earlobe.

¨He won´t.¨ I whispered

¨Hmmm and why do you think that?¨ she asked curiously

¨He doesn't love me anymore.¨

¨Pity, pity! Too bad, I will still send him the pictures. I'm pretty sure he will think differently.¨ and with that they attacked.

¨Edward, I love you. Goodbye¨ I whispered one last time

I woke up screaming, sweating and breathing hard. I heard loud footsteps from the other room. Charlie came in looking everywhere until his eyes landed on me. He ran towards me, pulling me into his arms. He let me cry for a few minutes until he pulled away a bit and looked at me.

¨You had a nightmare.¨ it wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

¨Yes, it was horrible.¨

¨Do you want to talk about it?¨ that question shocked me a little. Charlie wasn't much for cheering information especially dreams. Seeing my insecurity he went on.

¨Bella, I promised you to give time and I want to help. I can't help you if you don't talk to me.¨

Touched by his words, I decided to tell him. Once I finished he started laughing. Laughing so hard that tears were running down his face.

¨Dad! This is not funny.¨ I said while throwing my pillow to his back.

¨I´m sorry Bells.¨ he said between laughs. After he calmed down, he sat next to me.

¨Okay, you were running, vampires were chasing you and they wanted to eat you?¨

¨Yes.¨ I whispered

¨Well Bella hear is my advice, wear garlic.¨ he barked a laugh

¨Dad, you really suck.¨

¨I'm sorry Bells. I want you to see the humor in it. It will make your nightmare seem silly.¨

I guess his right in a way but the truth is that there really are vampires and there are a few that want me dead but I can't tell him that so I just nodded forcing a smile.

¨You're going to be okay now?¨

¨Yeah dad, sorry for waking you up.¨

¨Don't worry about it. Goodnight.¨

¨Good night.¨

I laid in bed thinking about the nightmare, Victoria and Laurent. Well so much for a peaceful night and with that thought in mind I put on my headphones, turned the music up until I couldn't hear my thoughts and waited for the morning to arrive.

**I don´t know about you guys but I want Emmett and Bella to meet already. Don't worry is very very close but that's all im going to say. Sorry it took me so long to upload but I have to feed the family lol Well goodbye for now.**


	6. Visitor

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to upload. My computer was having some problems, thankfully my hubby fixed it but I was already snoring lol. Thank you so much for the support! Remember to review, I want to know what you all think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 Unknown Visitor**

**EmPOV**

I arrived to Forks in just a few hours. It was four in the morning, Bella is probably still sleeping, I thought. I passed to her house anyway just to check if everything was in order. Her ugly red truck was parked outside. Ugh! I don´t know why she keeps that thing. I stopped the car for a minute when I noticed the light of her room was on. Curious about this I left the car in the middle of the road, knowing the neighbors were still sleeping, I climbed to her window but the curtains were in the way. I could only see her silhouette. She was awake and listening to music. Ugh! Maroon 5, really Bella! Tsk tsk I thought. I need to show this girl real music!

I wanted to come in but a little voice in my head told me to wait. I don't know why but I trusted my instinct and left her, for now. I drove away, thinking of ways I could talk to her but I had nothing. Maybe a nice shower will make me clear my mind. Nodding at the thought, I went straight home.

Home. We can have a million houses with all the bells and whistles but none of them can compare to this one. I don't know what it is about it but I love this house. I quickly parked my baby in the empty garage and went inside at human pace. I stopped dead in my tracks, a strong growl erupting from my chest. The scent was strong but whoever it was left a couple of hours ago. I checked inside and outside the house but the scent was the strongest downstairs and in the woods. This is strange, I thought. Just as I was about to call Carlisle, my cellphone rang.

¨Carlisle¨

¨Emmett, Alice told me you were going to call, is everything alright? Did you see Bella?¨

¨Yes I saw her, she was in her room but she didn't know I was there. I saw her through the window but that is not important now. We have a problem.¨

¨What happened?¨ he asked worried

¨A vampire was in our house today. I don't recognize the scent. He or she stayed downstairs and in the woods. I think he was checking to see if we were here. It seems he left a couple of hours ago. Could it be anyone you know?¨ I asked but I knew the answer already

¨I don't think so Em, they would have called me.¨

¨Why didn't Alice see this? ¨ I asked annoyed

¨She doesn't know either. Maybe this vampire has a gift, a shield maybe.¨

¨That is a very troubling thought Carlisle.¨ if Alice can´t see this vampire we are all vulnerable.

¨Oh my god!¨ I heard Esme gasp. ¨What if he went to Bella's house. This vampire knows about us or he wouldn't have bother looking for us. He probably knows about Bella.¨

¨Emmett you said you went to her house.¨

¨Yeah but there wasn´t any scent of a vampire.¨

¨Maybe not close to her house but in the woods. He could be watching her from the shadows.¨ Carlisle said scared.

¨I will follow the scent dad and see where it takes me. I will call you if anything comes up.¨

¨Be careful son. If you track him don´t do anything. Wait for us. Jasper and Alice are heading over there now. Just keep a close eye on Bella. Do you understand?¨

¨Gotcha!¨ we hanged up, as I went running towards the forest.

The scent was everywhere. His been here for a while now. This is not good, I thought. I went faster getting close to the high school when I smelled it, a new scent mixed with the vampire scent. It was blood but it smelled rotten. I decided to follow it. It keep getting stronger as I got closed to it. What I saw before me dropped me to my knees.

A young woman, couldn't be more than seventeen years old. Her body was completely broken. I could see every single bite the bastard left on her body. I knew what he did to her, the proof was right here. He raped her and then sucked her dry. This is the most horrifying thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I closed my eyes for a minute, trying to calm myself down. Once I was calmed enough, I looked at her again noticing a necklace on her neck, Kiara.

I took off my jacket placing it carefully on her. I picked her up cradling her into my chest and I ran up to the mountains. I reached a small clearing with a waterfall. This place is perfect, I thought. I laid her down softly and started digging with my bare hands. I couldn't help thinking of Rosalie. They both suffered the same faith but with different endings. Rosalie will forever remember that day, Kiara left this world harshly but will sleep peacefully forever. After I was done, I laid her small body inside.

¨I´m sorry this happened to you, Kiara. I know this isn't what you had plan for your life. College, marriage, children, grandchildren, growing old and dying peacefully in your sleep. I promised I will find the bastard that did this to you, he will pay!¨ I promised her. I wanted to cry, cry for Kiara, cry for Rosalie, cry for any woman that has gone through this but all I saw was red. I will kill him!

I closed her grave and went back to the hunt feeling more determined than ever to find the asshole. If she was closed to the high school that means his been watching it. I´ve never seen her before, maybe she moved her after we left. My suspicions were cleared when I saw the missing fliers around the school. _Kiara Prince. Went missing on December 3__rd__ 2009. Last place seen was at Seattle Mall. _She is from Seattle. He came all the way from Seattle with her. At least I know where his from but that still doesn´t answer my question as to why Forks of all places.

Students were arriving now. I saw Angela and Ben holding hands, Jessica trying to get Mike´s attention and that's when I heard it. Bella's ugly truck coming into the parking lot. She waved at everyone, parked her truck and walked towards them. She looked the same, a little skinnier and she looked like she hasn't slept in a while. What if his been watching her? I need to check her house but I don't want to leave her unprotected. I stayed until they all went to class. Feeling a bit calmer, I ran to her house. Ugh! The bastard has been watching her. The scent is everywhere. The closer I got to the house the more dominant it got. I saw Bella´s house from here very clearly. The scent was the strongest in this spot that looked straight to her window, which means he was here when I came to check on her, he knows I´m back.

**UnknownPOV**

She knew I was watching her, I could sense her fear. Don't need to worry gorgeous, I won´t hurt you. I have orders not to harm you and I must obey my master. I stayed here just looking at her window remembering the wonderful meal I had this afternoon. She asked for it anyway, I thought with a smile.

It seems young Bella is having a nightmare. Aww poor baby girl, I wish I could make it all better but I cannot harm you, oh but I wish I could just have taste. Mmmm I moaned at the thought of her hot body rubbing against mine. CONTROL YOURSELF! You cannot touch her! I took a deep breath and calmed down.

Hmmm what is this I see? A car pulled up in the middle of the road, interesting. In a flash I saw him climbing up the window looking at my baby girl. Hmmm his the big guy my master told me about. Emmett Cullen, well dear Emmett you just made my game more fun with a smirk I left to find my master.

**Ok, I must clear up a few things. First I have nothing against Maroon 5 in fact I actually love them lol second this chapter took me sometime because of the strong content it has. It wasn't easy for me to write it and I´m pretty sure it wasn't easy to read but I had to do it. It will be very important later on. I bet you guys didn't imagine the surprise POV but like I said before is very important. Well I will upload tomorrow, please review. Until tomorrow **


	7. Guardian Angel

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, my computer was acting stupid again but thankfully is back at least for now lol. Thank you everyone for your reviews and support. I truly appreciate it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 Guardian Angel**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week flew by without much problems. I had a few nightmares but thanks to my dad it was getting better. I talked with him more about them and the love I had for Edward. Saying his name didn't make me flinch anymore but I still missed him and my extended family. Charlie never realized how truly attached I was to all of them but he never once voiced his concerns or any question about it. I could see it in his face though. I knew he wanted more but he knew not to press the issue knowing I will tell him when I was ready. Instead he would listen and let me cry on his shoulder when I couldn't hold back the tears.

Is nice to have him like this. Who would have thought that a father/daughter relationship can be born when the daughter has a broken heart. I never realized this but I'm beginning to be a daddy´s girl and I like it. Is comforting knowing he is always there for me.

I didn't mention him what I was feeling a couple of days ago. If I told him that someone was probably watching me he will get the National Guard here and search every corner of the forest. That´s probably what the father of the missing girl was doing, I thought sadly.

From what Charlie told me, she just vanished without a trace. Everyone tried to help them the best they could. Posting flyers, ads in the newspaper, even Charlie went to Seattle to participate in the search but they came empty handed. After a month the police gave up but Charlie couldn't. He cared too much. When I asked him why he hadn't gave up he just said I keep thinking of the day you were lost in the woods and what would've happened if no one found you. I could see his pain all over his face. After that I never question him again.

The feeling still was there though but not a scary one like before. This time it was comforting. I know it sounds stupid but I felt like I had a guardian angel watching over me.

**EmPOV**

I´ve been looking out for Bella since I got here. The nomad probably left knowing I came back but I wasn't to convince. I called Carlisle explaining to him everything that has happened so far. I told him about the girl I found in the woods, I´ve never heard Carlisle growling before but when he did, it actually scared be a little. He wanted more than anything to take Bella far away from this demon. Alice was even more frustrated. She and Jasper never made it to Forks because she a vision of Edward. He was going to stay for a few days, apparently Tanya was driving him crazy. I didn't care if Edward knew I was here. He never came clean to me about Rosalie so I didn't give a fuck if he knew or didn't. Carlisle of course thought it will best to not tell him. When he asks they will simply say I was in Isle Esme having some time to myself. I couldn't care less but I agreed anyway.

It´s Friday night and just like the other nights I was close to Bella´s house but not enough to be seen. I could hear her sobbing quietly in her sleep. She been whispering our names, even Rosalie´s which shocked me a little. That´s so Bella, caring for those who don't even care for her, I thought.

She whimpered again. I wonder what she is dreaming about us. It can´t be good for the way she´s tossing in the bed. I want to hold her, comfort her in anyway. Wow! That´s new. I´ve never felt that way towards her. Yeah I like her a lot but not so much to cuddle with her. Ignoring the feeling, I kept watching, when I heard her scream. I ran quickly, jumping towards the window.

Charlie came in and held her while she cried. She was in so much pain and all because of Edward and us. How am I going to talk to her? Will she be happy or sad? Will she ask me to leave? That last thought got me sad. I hope she doesn't ask me to do that. I don't care how stubborn she is, I won´t leave her twice. I´m going to have to win her over somehow.

Charlie was still holding her, rocking her to sleep. I can't help the feeling that hits me like a bullet, jealousy. It doesn't make since! Why would I be feeling jealous of Charlie? Because you wish it was you dumbass! Oh shut up! I yelled at my stupid conscious and ran back to my spot.

Bella was already sound asleep after a few minutes. Charlie gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, closing the door behind him. As I waited for morning to arrive I thought about the best way to talk to her. Maybe call her first, naw that doesn't sound like me. I could just knock on the door but Charlie will probably kick me out. Maybe at school but I didn't want the rest of the students to know I was back. Hmmmm maybe I could just sneak into her room, naw, it was creepy when Edward did it so I won't do it. I know! I will call her.

That's the first thing you thought dumbass! my conscious said annoyed. Why don't you go away? I growled. Sadly I can't, I'm stock with you for eternity. Ignoring my stupid thoughts, I looked at Bella´s window. When she gets back tomorrow from wolf land I will call her.

The sun was already rising, Bella was already waking up. I stayed watching until she left with Angela. I knew I couldn't watch Bella because of the treaty but hopefully the wolves were there. Is not like I trusted them or anything but I really didn't have a choice in the matter. I took a deep breath and ran up the mounting. I couldn't help thinking about Bella and the feelings I´ve been having.

The way she smiled or giggled, the way her blush would reach her face, the way she smelled when the wind blew her way or her deep brown eyes that could see straight into your soul. My thoughts were cut off when I heard a deep growl close by. I´m getting myself some grizzly today! I thought excited, ignoring the thoughts and pain I felt deep inside my unbeaten heart.

**There you guys have it! Emmett is confused, poor guy. Remember his been in Forks for almost a week now so it's only obvious that his feelings are changing a bit but let see where it takes him. Remember to review! **


	8. La Push

**Hi everyone! Since I couldn't upload yesterday, it's only fair that I give you guys another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 La Push**

**BPOV**

To be honest, I am really excited about today. I was preparing Dad's breakfast with a small smile on my face. He noticed my mood also and chuckled a little when I skipped upstairs to get ready. Angela arrived exactly at eight thirty just like she promised. I gave dad a quick hug, promising him to be home at five. Angela and I talked for a while but Jess was surprisingly quiet looking out the window. We didn't ask her what was wrong, she will eventually tell us when she was ready.

Once we arrived, Tyler and Ben walked to us, taking the rest of the things out of the car. The day was perfect! It was cloudy but not enough for the sun to hide behind them. It felt very nice, I thought happily. I saw Ben giving Angie a quick peek on the lips which made her blush a little. For some reason it got me smiling. It didn't make me sad or jealous but happy. They really were great together.

Mike waved at me from the water which distracted him enough to fall from his surf board. I laughed a little while sitting next to Jessica. We sat there in silence, just watching everyone play in the water. I looked at Jess from the corner of my eye and noticed she was thinking hard about something. Is not like her to be so quiet.

¨How do you know when you fall in love?¨ she asked suddenly.

What the fuck! That is a very random question and why the hell she is asking me this. I'm not a love expert. I was about to give her a sarcastic comment when I saw the look on her face. She truly looked lost and confused. I was about to say something but she continued.

¨I ask because I was here two days ago to buy my grandmother a birthday present. She always loved the Quileute culture and there hand craft work so I thought it would be a nice gift.¨ I was confused as to what this had to do with love but I waited for her to finish.

¨When I went into the shop, there was this guy behind the counter. Bella, he was gorgeous. I've never been so attracted to a guy before. He looked at me and just like that I felt something inside me snap, like if I was hit by lightning. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him, I don't know what to do.¨ she finished looking down at her hands.

¨What is his name?¨ I asked curious

¨Embry.¨ I think I know him. He is one of Jacob's best friends.

¨Jess, I don't think you should ignore what you are feeling. It's not every day something like this happens. You should get to know him.¨ she just nodded looking to the ocean.

¨Hey guys! Bella, I am glad you came.¨ Mike said smiling.

¨Hey Mike.¨ I said smiling back.

¨Listen, we are going for a hike. Is about two miles from here. Do you guys want to come with us?¨

I looked at Jess but she decline. Angela and Ben were already getting up. Oh what the hell! I got up also.

¨Okay, I will go but I have to warn you, I fall easily.¨

¨Ha! Don't worry about it. Is an easy trail. No rocks.¨

¨All right then. Let's go!¨ As we entered the woods, I asked Mike where were we going.

¨It´s a cliff that is close to the ocean. People go there to cliff dive.¨ he said excited while I looked horrified.

¨Cliff diving! Isn't that dangerous?¨

¨Not really. Is pretty damn awesome. You feel free.¨

¨I see.¨ I said but I was terrified. I hope they didn't make me jump. I would probably pee my pants.

I kept walking in silence for a while until I stopped abruptly. I noticed a line of trees on the right side of me. For some reason they looked familiar. Angela and Ben stopped when they noticed I wasn't behind them.

¨Bella, are you ok? Do you need a break?¨ Angela asked

¨Oh yeah I'm fine. You guys go ahead. I will catch up.¨

¨Are you sure? We can wait here with you. Is not that far.¨

¨Go ahead. I´m fine really.¨ I said while pushing them forward

¨All right. Be careful.¨ I nodded waving them away.

I looked again to the trees. A voice told me to keep walking to my friends but I was being stubborn. Ignoring my thoughts, I left the trail behind heading towards the trees. For some reason my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to explode but I kept walking.

When I reached the trees, I realized why they looked so familiar. Oh my god! I thought. This is the meadow. The place that held so many memories. I felt a bit of pain as I looked around it. All the flowers and the grass looked dead. I was so preoccupied with all of the emotions and memories I was having that I didn't notice a figure walking towards me. I looked at him, fear creeping in on me.

¨Laurant.¨

**EmPOV**

The bear put up a good fight but like always I won. Feeling satisfied with my hunt, I headed back home. As I ran I thought about Bella. I didn't know if I should tell her what happened between Rosalie and I. Hmmm not today. That conversation can wait for another day. I was to cut up in my thoughts that I almost missed it. I stopped running, growling as I smelled the familiar scent. Laurent. I ran faster than I ever have, following the scent to the border line. I didn't stop, I kept running. Bella is out there and unprotected. I have to find her!.

**SamPOV**

¨_Sam, do you smell that?_¨Paul asked growling.

_¨Yes, lets go!¨ _I ordered. Everyone was running behind me. No leech will harm any of our people.

_¨Agreed!¨_ everyone yelled

_¨We are getting close! Wait there is another scent. Is a human! ¨_

We ran faster. I order Paul and Jared to head north, in case he escaped. We reached the meadow just as he was about to attacked. He stopped, fear showing in his ugly face. I didn't look at the girl, I was focused on the leech who ran away. He was fast but not fast enough. Paul and Jared came into view just then. He knew he was trapped when he realized there were more of us. The distraction was what I need it to go for his head.

**BPOV**

¨Laurant.¨ I said while looking into his deep red eyes. I ignore the feeling of running away knowing it was useless.

¨I thought you went to Alaska.¨

¨I did but there lifestyle doesn't satisfy me.¨ he said while taking in a deep breath. I was frozen, petrified of moving.

¨You smell amazing Bella. Too bad Edward wasn't strong enough to suck you dry when he had the chance.¨ he said while walking slowly towards me. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I knew I was dead anyway. No one was coming to save me now. My fear didn't do anything to him as he continued talking.

¨Victoria has plans for you. To be honest, I am going to be easy on you, ending it quickly but she wants you to suffer. You should be thrilled is me doing this and not her.¨ he was closing in on me

¨Please don´t¨ that was pathetic Bella. Don't beg, die with pride!

¨I am sorry Bella but I can't control myself much longer.¨

I closed my eyes waiting for the blow that will take my life but it never came. I opened my eyes a little, fearing what I would see in front of me, Laurant was still close to me but looking at someone behind me. Fear was written all over his face. I looked behind me, wishing I didn't. Four giant werewolves were growling looking at Laurant. I saw from the corner of my eye, Laurant moving slowly away from me and the wolves. I stayed in place, fearing what could come next.

The black one longed first while the other followed behind. One of them looked at me with sad eyes like it knew me before running to the others. I was about to run back when I heard him.

¨Bella.¨ I turned around knowing all too well who that voice belong to.

¨Emmett.¨

**Finally! First of all I know that the meadow wasn't close to the reservation but I don't care lol second, yes Embry imprinted on Jessica. I know it sounds a bit weird but it always annoyed me a little that Bella never had a human to talk this kind of things so that's were Jessica comes in but remember this is Emmett and Bella. The imprint was a bonus lol hopefully I can upload tomorrow. The computer seems to be behaving lol Goodbye for now!**


End file.
